metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:I think there are few errors in Outer Heaven section...
During the cutscene before the final battle with Gene in MPO, Gene was revealing his plans to Big Boss. Gene clearly shows his Philosophy of Army's Heaven to be where the individual wills of individual soldiers are meaningless and he only exploits soldiers. That's where Big Boss came up with the idea of Outer Heaven, as a response to Gene's Army's Heaven. Big Boss wasn't inspired by Gene's Army's Heaven to create Outer Heaven, but he brought Outer Heaven to oppose Gene's philosophy, like BB said:- Snake: You're nothing but a dictator! Gene: What?! Snake: You use fear to keep your soldiers in line. You use words to deceive your allies. You exploit those who look up to you as a mentor and then you throw them away! The country you're building is no heaven for soldiers. The place they're looking for is outside your "heaven." That's "Outer" Heaven, a place outside Gene's heaven. And Outer Heaven was a military company through which Big Boss create wars and give soldiers a something they need just as patient needs Doctors, that is Battlefield to survive, like said by Gray Fox and many others. This is confirmed by Metal Gear Saga Vol.2 and Liquid's recreation of Outer Heaven, since he wants to accomplish what Big Boss wanted and he is doing it in a similiar way Big Boss tried once. I think we should do few changes in Outer Heaven's section. First, Outer Heaven wasn't inspired by Army's Heaven but was created in a similiar fashion like Anti-Terrorism Organizations are created to fight Terrorist Organizations. :Wow, that's a lot of info right there. You raise a lot of interesting points and for the most part I agree with you. When I originally wrote this article, I used the word "inspired" very loosely as I couldn't really think of a better word. I guess it would have been better to have said "Big Boss created Outer Heaven as a counter reaction" or something. Anyway, Thanks for clearing up the matter. The article looks much better now. -Fantomas 08:40, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I did few mistakes. But I also have the transcript of "The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2", "In The Darkness of Shadow Moses", "Metal Gear Saga Vol.1" etc. Should I post it? And I mistakenly wrote a new article on the transcript of MG Saga Vol.2, could you please move it to the original article on Metal Gear Saga? :no there shouldn't be any need to post those. If they're online and you can provide links to them that would be useful.--Drawde83 10:11, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm actually thinking of removing the MGSaga 2 transcript as it is unnecessary, and a few bits and pieces of Info in it don't quite sit right. However, if you could post a link to the transcript of "In The Darkness of Shadow Moses" that'd be fantastic as anyone who hasn't read it can have the chance to, and out of all of those it's probably the most interesting. --Fantomas 13:36, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks. And I also put the transcript of Metal Gear Saga Vol.2. I didn't knew that there was a article about Metal Gear Saga previously, so I created a new one. Could you move it to the main article of Metal Gear Saga? I also have the transcript of "The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2", "In The Darness of Shadow Moses", "Metal Gear Saga Vol.1" etc. Should I write it down?--Inclothes I think that transcript of MG Saga Vol.2 should be removed, it is unnecessary. And here's the link for "In The Darkness of Shadow Moses":- www.metalgearsolid.org/show_features.php?id=506 :We've removed it. Also that link you provided is currently inactive. If I remember correctly MGS:TUS are having troubles with their downloads at the moment. --Fantomas 13:07, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well again I think an inclusion of a link to another page in a references section should be enough for those who are looking for other things to read, such as transcrips and things of that nature. Otherwise minor details, such as the changes listed by ghost writer above, are enough of a basic discription of the situation. Justin 23:01, 26 April 2008 (UTC)